Another: A Jurassic World Fanfiction
by Arabian4272
Summary: Sara is an Intern that works for Owen Grady and Jurassic World, she lives a pretty normal life with a deep connection with the raptors and even works alongside Owen when training them. But after she is approached by the Head Scientist to partake in an experiment, she realizes what it feels like to be one of them. Claire x Owen and Sara x Mystery Character!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this story is back again! I'm pretty sure that this is gonna be a lot better than the last version. I'm not sure what else to put up here so let's just get into the story. Here is Another 2.0! :) Also thanks to SkullsandDuggery for the awesome inspiration for this story!**

 **Chapter 1: Park Badges=V.I.P. for Everything (Which totally rocks)**

As I regained consciousness, I found myself on my bed and tried to shift my arms and legs attempting to bring them closer to me. I was unimaginably cold, feeling as if somebody poured liquid nitrogen through my bloodstream. Instead of pulling my legs up, I found that I was restrained and not on a bed, but what seemed like a metal table. My vision was still clouded and fuzzy when I opened my eyes, though I shut them before I could see anything clearly, protecting my retinas from a blinding light above me. I opened my eyelids a lot slower to give them the chance to adjust. A figure stood next to me faced away, but as I groaned and shifted again trying to turn away from the bright light, the man turned around and clapped. I let out a small yelp since it seemed my hearing ability was tripled and even small sounds hurt my ears. The familiar voice whispered an apology and undid the restraints on my arms while another person at the foot of the table, whom I didn't see at first, undid my legs. The two men loomed over me and smiled, the man on the right chuckled, "You are one lucky girl."

3 Days Earlier

My TV blared with the sounds of car chases and guns blasting, along with the voices of Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth from the popular drama crime show Bones. It was my favorite episode where there was a body encased in a humongous chocolate bar. I stood next to the humming microwave in my trailer atop the mountain in the Bamboo Forest, watching the television from the small kitchen counter.

I blew my curly chocolate brown hair out of my golden hazel eyes and pulled my old leftovers box out of the microwave as soon it beeped, sitting down in the easy-chair in front of the small television. Opening the box, the sweet smell of chocolate wafted through my nose. I sighed contently and grabbed the hot chocolate chip pancake out of the box with my bare hand and took a large bite. I sat the pancakes on a small table next to me, grabbing a 2 liter bottle of Pepsi and gulping it down.

I continued to watch my shows and chow down on my chocolate chip pancakes (which were my favorite food by the way), until my phone vibrated and sung the tune of Toreador's March. I picked up my old flip phone and opened it up.

"Sarah Goodwin speaking," I mumbled with a mouth full of pancake.

"I wish you wouldn't talk with food in your mouth Sarah," Owen Grady replied on the other side of the line. "Hey I need you to come down to the paddock. Blue's being a pain and she won't let anybody in the enclosure."

I swallowed my food and laughed through the speaker. "You're seriously still afraid of them?!" I half yelled. "It's this thing about you being afraid that makes them get into fits like this!" I shoveled in the last of my pancake and took a big swig of my Pepsi before shoving it in my backpack, which happened to be conveniently next to my recliner. I held the phone between my head and my shoulder.

"Whatever, are you coming or not?" he grumped, clearly annoyed by me. I shoved a few other things in my backpack and slung it over my shoulders.

"Yeah I'll be right down. I'm stopping for more food on the way though, pick up some extra oreos on the way." He groaned and huffed into the phone.

"Hurry up okay? Blue's getting ancy and they all know I'm talking to you."

"Haha, just tell them to lay off or they won't get any treats." He sniggered through the phone and he pulled the phone away from his mouth repeating the message to the raptors. I laughed again when he put the phone back up to his ear. "Alright Owen, I'm on my way." I closed my phone and slipped it in the pocket of my jeans. The door hinges squeaked as I swung it open and climbed on my four-wheeler decorated with flame decals (such a Ghost Rider fan), putting the keys in the ignition and woke the 30 year old machine. I sped down the path lining the mountain, gaping at the mid-morning sun lighting up the park.

* * *

I reached the end of the path and parked my four-wheeler in the back of one of the Cafes on Main Street. I made sure to lock it down good so that people couldn't just run off with it and since it was regulation, I retaped the park property sign to the seat. Stupidest thing in the world, but I could see the reasons and just left the fact be.

The rubber soles of my gray and black fuzzy boots dragged against the gray pavement as I strolled through the huge crowds of people. I went into my favorite pizza place on the block and heard the bell on the door jangle as I walked in. Even though I had just ate, the smell of the deliciousness made me starving once again. My parents always teased me about that, saying that my legs were hollow and that's where all the food I ate went. After years of them saying it, even after I moved to Isla Nublar, I was still half believing it.

George, the cashier at the front smiled as he recognized my signature over sized t-shirt over top of a long sleeved shirt. And even though it was the middle of the summer, I had on my heavy, faded and patched up, blue jeans on.

"Nice to see you back, Sarah!" the old man said, running his hand through what was left of his dark-brown, aged gray, stringy hair. He wore an apron, which didn't make sense because he didn't work in the kitchen at all, that had the restaurant's logo decaled on it. His pale green and brown eyes gleamed happily at me as I approached the marble counter.

"Nice to be back George, you should know my usual by now." He chuckled and pressed buttons on the screen, entering my specific order.

"Of course, plain small cheese pizza with extra sauce, stuffed crust on half the pizza and the other with butter sauce, grated Parmesan cheese, and a pinch of oregano on each piece's crust. NOT on the pizza itself." He finished putting in my super picky and specific pizza order and looked up at me. "You sure know what stuff you like and don't, so-so-so picky." I didn't see him shake his head back and forth as I slipped a quarter into a Guitar Hero 3 Arcade machine next to the counter. The movements came natural to me as I played Talk Dirty to Me and School's Out, of course on easy because I'd fail everything if I went any higher.

 **Listen to those if you haven't already looked them up, I can't remember what band their by, but just look them up with Guitar Hero 3 and I'm sure you'll find them.**

By the time I finished playing my sixth or seventh song, (I kept spare change in my pockets for this exact reason) my Pizza was done and in a to-go box laying on the counter. I hung the guitar back up on it's stand and walked over to the George who had one hand on the box, and the other open expecting payment. I handed him the usual $8.29, which may sound outrageous to some people but all my toppings and requests made up for it.

I grabbed the box out from under his thick calloused fingers. He had told me about him doing wood work to sell back home during his free time which was the cause of it. I had actually bought a couple things from him in the past, a wooden mug and a sign for the outside of my door that said, 'WARNING: THIS GIRL WORKS WITH RAPTORS, WATCH YOUR BACK'. Owen had suggested it way back and I had George make it for me. It's still up there at the trailer, but since I live in the middle of the Bamboo Forest, lots of people come up towards my leaf and debris covered trailer, thinking it's abandoned because I'm not there and steal a bunch of my stuff.

One day somebody decided while I was there to come and try to steal it off my door and I ended almost smacking the guy with it before he got the chance to get away. Ever since then people rarely try to take anything, and if they do the say that the crazy lady with smack you with her sign, and I choose to keep said sign inside.

"Back Wednesday as usual?" He put my money in the cash register making a ringing noise. I nodded, still keeping my schedule to come and get pizza here every other day.

"See you then George, tell Hannah (His wife) I said Hi!" I strolled out the door, carefully taking a slice out of the pizza, trying not to flip the box over my hand and making sidewalk pizza. I managed to pull out a slice and closed the lid, using the top as a plate. My taste buds went nuts as I took a bit of one of the Parmesan dusted slices. I sat back down on my four-wheeler and enjoyed two more slices, then strapping the box to the back with some multi colored cables then locking it down with a padlock that I carry around on my Ocean City, Maryland lanyard from a vacation years back. (Nobody messes with my stuff, EVER.)

After securing my pizza I walked back through the crowds, the bomb like sound of the Mosasaurus show making me jump in the middle of the street. I walked into the brightly colored Dunkin' Donuts a little ways down from the George's Pizza place. I walked right up to the counter past the people in line and showed them my official badge acting like a police officer on an investigation.

"Excuse me ma'am but this is official business I need need three coffees, all with 8 cream and sugars (S-s-s-so jumpy all the time!), and a dozen donuts for Owen Grady and his affiliates."

"Oh! Of course, Mrs?..." she started ringing up my order.

I couldn't help but form a smirk, "Goodwin, Sarah Goodwin."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: I Almost DIE, and It Was** _ **Not**_ **Fun, I Got a Date Though…**

After picking up the coffee and donuts, along with a huge pack of oreos for Blue and the girls, I hopped on my blazing decaled four-wheeler and made my way down the beach towards the Raptor paddock. It was quite a drive for my little vehicle, but my Dad had built it to make it last, just as he always did.

When I arrived, Owen was standing outside the facility speaking, or rather arguing, with Claire, the park's operations manager. Standing behind her were two teenage boys, one obviously younger than the other. One was very short and probably only twelve or thirteen, with shaggy blond hair and pale oak brown eyes. The older boy, more sixteen or seventeen, had short, spiky burnt sienna hair with the same brown eyes, just richer in color.

Blondy wore a black shirt with a picture of a green raptor similar to Charlie and tan capris along with a fanny pack around his waist. Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome (Uh...Did I seriously just say that?) had on a gray hoodie over a maroon red shirt and dark blue jeans.

 **Only one song was going through her's and my head as I wrote that and Sarah experienced it, Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne. You'll see as you listen to the lyrics.**

I walked over to them and heard the two "adults" bickering once again. Claire stomped her foot in the dirt, "What is wrong with you Owen?! You have the attitude of a five year old!" Owen crosses his arms and put on his famous smirk.

"So do you Kindergartener," he countered calmly. I stepped between them, Owen staring hungrily at my coffee and pizza.

"Come on guys! Kids here!" The boys huffed aggravatedly at my comment. "Would you just hold off on the bickering long enough to eat some amazing pizza and drink some cheap but expensive coffee and donuts?" They both looked away from each other and Claire's phone vibrated in the pocket of her white jacket. She pulled out the bajillion dollar phone and taped her pedicured fingernails against the screen which was quite annoying. She didn't even look up before she started speaking again.

"Look, I have a meeting with Mr. Masrani, watch the kids until my assistant Katie McGrath comes to pick them up." She started walking off to a black convertible parked just a ways away from the facility.

"W-wha? Why are you j-just dumping them on me?" He stuttered angrily, obviously taken by surprise. Claire didn't even turn around or say goodbye as she climbed into the car and her chauffeur drove down the gravel road. He stared at the two kids left in his care and then looked at me to say something. I shoved the box and the coffees in Owen's arms taking my drink off the top.

I looked towards the boys, "Names and then questions."

"I'm Gray," said Blondy.

"Zach, and you're beautiful," the 17 year old said with a seductive smile. I knew that I blushed, but I kept a straight face and shook my head.

"I'm Sarah and like 5 years older than you." I pointed to the flabbergasted looking man next to me. "That's Owen my assistant." It took him a minute to comprehend what I said and he yelled in frustration. I ignored him and continued, "You two being with Mrs. Money Bags must mean that your important."

"That was Aunt Claire, she said we're gonna see the raptors!" shorty announced excitedly.

"Why do you act like this?" his older brother said annoyed by his younger brother, obviously being used to his cheery attitude. He leaned next to his ear, " _Especially in front of all the hot girls…_ " he whispered.

I crossed my arms and put on my serious face which made Owen take a step back knowing what would happen next.

"Look little man," I stood up infront of him, our faces just barely touching. Luckily I'd gotten some height from my dad and I stood a freakish 4 inches taller than him, me being a whopping 6'3". "You do not want to mess with me, you may think you're charming and handsome," Which he was. "But I know that you try to play every girl that you see right into your arms. And it's not going to work on me." It totally was. "And if you think your stupid looks will get you anything, especially anything as awesome as I am?" I would let him take me anywhere. "You better set your your priorities straight and get a good whack upside the head by whoever cares for you most, not that there is anybody." What girl _wouldn't_ swoon for this guy?

He shrunk down a bit and backed away, running into Gray and almost flattening him in the process. But as he backed away he stood up straight and looked at me with a rebellious grin. "Doesn't mean you can stop me from trying."

I prayed to Zeus under my breath for him to squash the worthless bug, but apparently somebody else just _had_ to speak up. Probably Aphrodite… "Look, do you want to see the raptors or not?"

"Yes please!" Gray squealed. I wrapped my arm around his thin shoulders, leading him up the stairs to the catwalks.

"I like you kid, you better stick around a while." The four of us walked up the stairs, Owen still reluctantly holding the pizza, donuts, and coffees. I took a sip of my own drink and grabbed a donut out of the bag. Taking a bite of the powdered sugar donut, I grabbed a handful of oreos in the side of my hand.

We finally found the opening in the brush of the trees from the paddock's catwalks, I whistled then eating another huge bite of the donut. The four raptors appeared below our feet, running in so quickly that Gray and Zack almost fell off the platform. Owen got an attendant to take care of the snacks and stuff and Owen took a coffee gulping down half of it. I stared at him weirdly as he did so, making him stop to take a breath in the middle of it.

"What?" he continued chugging the coffee. The raptors below got antsy after standing still so long and started hissing annoyingly from down.

"Oh shealbhú suas tú pants greedy, nó eile ní bhfaighidh tú aon cheann de na!" I dangled and oreo in my fingers since I had finished my donut. Blue and the others started jumping around excitedly and pleading in hisses for their treats. "Ah! Stop! Gach ceann de tu calma sios!" I yelled in Gaelic at the raptors. The two teenagers looked at me like I was from another planet. "What? I always use Gaelic when talking to the raptors, helps them not to get confused at other people talking. It means 'Hold up or you won't get any treats' and 'All of you calm down'." I looked back down at the raptors. "Ar mo ghlao gheobhaidh gach duine agaibh Oreo amháin; Blue, Charlie, Echo, agus Delta. Dinosaurs Dea." (On my call each of you will get a Oreo; Blue, Charlie, Echo, and Delta. Good Dinos.) [Just saying, I used google translate for the Gaelic parts so forgive me if they are not correct in spelling or in meaning.]

The dinos below happily munched on their treats as someone came up behind me.

"Feeding the raptors Oreos again are we Mrs. Goodwin?" Said the famous Dr. Gerry Harding from behind me, scaring the bejeezus out of me. I turned to see the ancient man standing behind me with his thinning ghostly white hair and wrinkled brown eyes. At about 71 years old, he was getting pretty old to be the head Veterinarian of the whole park, but somehow he still managed to _walk_ everywhere on the island. And I mean even scaling the high mountains north of the visitors center. The guy was in great shape besides his age and was hired by Mr. Masrani himself having been a survivor from the original park.

I shoved the remaining cookies in my mouth or hid them behind my back. "No, these are for me. I just dropped some in the paddock," I tried to say, barely understandable. Thankfully Harding was one of those people who understood things like my incoherent mumbling.

"Yep, just like you "dropped" my boot in there by mistake." He pointed down to a half buried, dirt and raptor slobber covered work boot sticking out of the ground.

"Exactly," I replied. "What brings you up here Gerry?" He shifted his weight to his left foot and put his hands on his hips.

"Just wanted to get Owen to put the Raptors in their harnesses so that I can check them out."

"Sure," Owen whistled to the Raptors. They all looked up at their "Mother" which I always teased Owen about. "Cailíní go leor, isteach i do leas is fearr astu. Is é an tréidlia anseo a sheiceáil tú amach." (Okay girls, into your harnesses. The veterinarian is here to check you out.) "That Gaelic stuff is pretty useful when you can say it right," he said to Harding.

"It comes easy to me," I re told myself since nobody cared to listen or had things to do. "I was born in America but grew up in Dublin, Ireland. Always had a think for Celtic things and we grew up on a farm. The capaill, horses, were always my specialty. I guess that's why I like the raptors so much, they remind me of them for one reason or another." As the raptors disappeared into their designated stalls, Gray leaned precariously over the edge of railing.

"Wow, you know that they took DNA from other creatures and binded them with the raptors. You can tell they used lizard DNA as parts for the four of them because real raptors based on-AAHHH!" I turned to see Gray fall down into the paddock and his horrified brother looking over the edge.

"I didn't do it!" Zach squeaked when I looked at him. I heard the familiar hiss of the raptors with the stomping of large clawed feet and dashed down the catwalk.

"Owen! Barry!" I screamed as I raced down the stairs and to the observation cage with the harnesses for the raptors. I slammed my hand on the big red button to open to the door into the paddock and stared as the four predators surrounded the helpless teenager, hissing and baring their shark like teeth. When the door slid upwards about two feet off the ground I started to slide under it limbo style. I heard Owen and Gerry yell my name but I paid no attention to them. Even though I knew what I was going to do was suicidal and probably wouldn't help the situation at all, I ran next to Gray and stood between him and the four raptors cornering the two of us on the wall. Barry slammed furiously on the panel next to the door to shut the door when I screamed at him to stop and leave it open.

"Are you crazy woman?!" he yelled at me in his african accent.

"Yes! Very much so! Leave that flipping door open!" He backed away slowly from the buttons and Owen grasped the bars to the door.

"Sarah you don't know what you're up against!" he yelled helplessly because I wasn't paying one bit of attention to him. I lent down to whisper in Gray's ear.

"When I say three you run as fast as you can to the door and slide under it." He nodded and I turned back to the raptors who were clicking their claws together like Freddy Krueger or something and hissed even louder. "One...two...THREE!" Gray dashed off and I ran in his direction putting my hands up and stopping in front of Blue who was no more than two feet away from my face. I almost barfed on the spot from nervousness but held down my food and looked straight into her eyes. "Seasamh síos anois!" (Stand down now!) I spun my head around trying to get eye contact with all of them and took a couple steps back, the raptors closing in further. "A fháil ar ais!" (Get back!) They hesitated for a minute but eventually backed away. I turned for a split second behind me to see Gray in the safety of Owen and his Zach's arms. Once more I stared into the eyes of the reptilian beasts before me, then making a mad dash for the door. I stage slid under the door and flew forward on my face. Hearing the loud smash of the raptors slamming against the gate I groaned and flipped over. Owen, Barry, Gerry, Zach, and Gray looked at me as though I'd gotten shocked by lightning. Which is what the adrenaline still pounding through my veins felt like. I looked up dazedly at Gray and at Zach who was holding my hand.

"You know?" Zach looked at me awestruck. "I'll take you up on that date." And covered in dirt and muck from my heroic face slam into the ground, I passed out hearing a very loud "Yeah!" from my admirer.

 **So that's as far as I'v got. I hope you guys enjoyed the first two chapters. And something I forgot to mention in the first chapter there at the beginning, I'm working with two other authors to create two totally different stories. One is with an author called Cocoa the Wolf, where we will co-write a story about an Age-regressed purple man (or kid, am I right? :3) who has to suffer as being what he hates the most. Another is a challenge story for another author called The Hazel Eyed Bookworm which is to continue a Firebreather and Harry Potter crossover where basically Duncan is Harry. Of course these will both be a while and will take time because I have to update my other two stories first. Just saying my schedule is going to be pretty messed up from now on with working on what? All five! of the stories. So some stories will be updated more so than others. I'll try to keep some sort of order though as best I can. Thanks everybody for waiting for this to be rewritten and sorry to put my other stories on hold because of me getting an urge to pound this out. So until then, I will see you, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! BUH-BYE! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**And we're back with Another! Hopefully I can get this out soon, I've been on a writing roll lately, even if my head still continues to pound. Ugh, I gotta go take some Tylenol. But here it is guys, chapter 3 of Another!**

When I awoke I wasn't exactly where I expected I'd be, which was back in my trailer. Instead I was strapped down to a hospital bed in a room I didn't recognize. Hovering over me were Dr. Wu, the head scientist of the creation lab; Dr. Gerry; and George's wife Hannah who worked as a nurse in one of the first aid facilities around the park. Gerry stared sullenly at me as I opened my eyes and Wu wrote some things down on his clipboard. I turned to see Hannah sticking an IV needle in my arm and screamed, making them all jump.

"What the heck are you people doing to me?!" I yelled frightfully.

"I'm so sorry for the suddenness of all this Sarah," Dr. Wu said placing his clip board on a rolling cart next to the bed. "But you have been specially chosen to partake in an experiment involving the raptors."

"What?-" I coughed. "What are you talking about? The raptors?" He rubbed his neck and grabbed a blue plastic folder off the cart.

"The thing about this is that I cannot reveal to you what exactly the experiment is until you sign all of these papers." He handed me the folder and I opened it to see about thirty or so sheets of paper, all with signature lines at the bottom.

"Do I have to do this now? And why am I hooked up to all this? I only got a few scratches and maybe a little concussion from my not-so-epic face plant."

"I cannot tell you that until you sign the papers Mrs. Goodwin." I huffed and held my hand out for a pen. It took about ten minutes to sign everything, mostly because every time I looked at the needles in my arm I almost upchucked all over the bed. After I was done with the last sheet I handed the folder back to Wu. Dr. Gerry sat chewing his nails in a nearby visitor's chair and looked warily at me. Something was obviously up with what I was doing, though I tried to think of the best.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Goodwin. We've gotten all the data we need from you so Miss Johansson can undo you from the IVs and such."

"Wait! You said you were going to tell me what all this stuff was for!" I said angrily as he started to walk off.

"Meet me in the innovation center lobby tomorrow at 9:30 am and I will brief you on the experiment." I growled after he was out of earshot and turned horrified at Hannah who tried to grab at the needles.

I pulled my arm back a bit, "Please go easy on me, I've been a good friend to your husband."

"Sure Sarah, and hi back." We both chuckled and I turned away as she pulled the IVs out slowly. The bad part about it was I had about 5 in each arm, which I really wanted to know why they had to stick so many pointey devils in my arm. After everything was done and I had my arms wrapped in gauze for not wanting to pull off a dozen bandages when I got home, Gerry signed me out of the first aid facility and walked outside with me.

"You have no idea what kind of trouble your in kid," he said sullenly. I looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean G?" I asked as I walked to the park jeep that we had been apparently drove here in.

"I can't say anything here with the cameras, I'll get fired. But…" He leaned close to my ear after we'd both climbed into the car. "...I'll drive you to the paddock to pick up your four-wheeler. Then I'll meet you back at your trailer." He started the jeep and we sat in silence for the whole ride back.

Once we were back I thanked Gerry for the ride and climbed onto my own vehicle. The pizza was still padlocked to the back of my four-wheeler. I reached around my neck to grab my lanyard with my keys on it, only to find they weren't there. I went bug eyed and checked my pockets and everything to see if I had accidentally shoved it in something.

"Oh gods no, crud!" I mumbled to myself in frustration.

"Looking for these?" A voice called from in front of me. I looked up to see Zach strolling over, spinning my lanyard around his wrist. He grabbed a hold of the spinning keys and tossed them to me.

"Thanks."

"No prob'," he said cooly. "So when are we gonna go on that date you promised me?" I scowled annoyingly at him, but kept it playful and happy.

"Well I got something I gotta do right now, but how about the Olive Garden tonight around 7:00?"

"Sure, I'll bring my parent's emergency money." I waved him off.

"Nah, I got the cash" I reached into a secret zipper pocket in my boot and pulled out a folded up bunch of bills. His eyes were the size of dinner plates when I pulled out the half inch wad of twenties. I slid it back into my secret boot pocket and zipped it up. "I'll see you tonight Zach~!" I yelled as I drove back down the road.

* * *

I slipped into my gravel driveway to see Gerry and Owen standing outside.

"Finally! Took you ages to get here! Owen yelled.

"Hey, I had to do something okay?" I hung my keys around my neck and unhooked the pizza from the back and carrying it inside. The two men followed me through the door. I say the box down on the counter and pulled out a cold slice.

"So, what's with all this stuff? And why is Grady here?" I pointed at him with my pizza.

"Look, something's up with the latest hybrid experiments. Everybody knows about the Indominus Rex, but I think they've got something else planned."

"Uh, what do you mean by that?" I asked worriedly with my mouth full.

Owen spoke up, "The new experiment is human-raptor hybrids." I almost choked on my pizza with me coughing and hacking.

I swallowed what pizza wasn't stuck in my windpipe and looked up at him. "W-cough-what is-cough-THAT?! Cough-cough."

"Take it easy there," Gerry said sitting me down in my recliner. "It basically means they're going to inject hybrid raptor DNA into yours and they're going to see what will happen."

I sat awestruck at what they were saying. "You mean they don't know what's going to happen?"

"Well they tried to do it the other way around. Mixing dinosaur DNA with humans instead of amphibian DNA or whatever they use nowadays. It didn't turn out so good."

"How many survived?" I asked warily. Owen rubbed his neck nervously.

"N-none. Only one survived past hatching. And it was so m-majorly deformed and in p-pain that they…"

I knew what he was going to say and I didn't push him to go any further, seeing that he was on the brink of tears. I'd never seen him as emotional as this.

"Was it…" I cleared my throat, asking cautiously. "...a raptor?" Owen sat down in the booth and put his head in his hands.

"We were supposed to have five raptors, her being the Alpha. She saw me...and looked straight at me with these huge sorrow filled eyes. I-I tried to save her. I wanted them to do surgeries on her, to see if they could correct the mutations. They said it wasn't possible with her condition. I watched as they-they-the-" I grabbed Owen in a hug, though still aching from all the shots and stuff in my arms.

"Please, I won't make you say anything more." I watched for the first time as Owen broke down in tears in my arms. Seeing a Navy man cry, especially one that I'd know to be hard-core and practically merciless when it came to his work, was strange to say the least. I rubbed his back and looked at Gerry as he pinched the bridge of his nose sadly. I knew that Harding was the only one authorized to put down dinosaurs. It must have been hard for him to recount that experience too. Owen slowly went from loud sobs to quiet mumbling about how he wanted to save her and how he wanted her to be alive.

"Please calm down Owen, I know enough. I'm going to go through with this." The both looked at me in shock, Owen's eyes red and puffy while Harding's full of anger and resentment.

"What?! You're going to do that horrid experiment even after what we've told you?" Gerry practically screamed.

"Yes. I want to have a chance to be what Owen has lost," I paused. "What you both have lost. I want to do this, very much."

"Y-you're nuts you know that r-right?" Owen stuttered at me.

"Very much so," I smiled at him. I realized then that I had been sitting it Owen's lap for the whole thing. I blushed profusely and jumped up, leaning against the counter. Owen himself hadn't seemed to notice exactly what I was doing and blew his nose with a napkin. I could hear Gerry snickering behind me so I shot him a look and he shut up.

"So you're really going to do the experiment?" Owen asked between sniffling. I crossed my arms and looked out into space.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Huh, better get this date over with before I probably die."

 **Well that was fast, a chapter in a day. I know It's kinda short, but I wanted to have the date with Zach for a chapter by itself. Hope you guys liked this and expect another One Destiny chapter next. Don't forget to review and leave me any ideas or constructive criticism for any of my stories and I will see you guys, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! BUH-BYE! :D**


End file.
